


Before the End

by shazamitylam



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Lao's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a war rages around them, Lao's family waits for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the End

“Chenshi, get away from the windows,” Charmaine called gently. When her daughter didn’t respond, she sighed softly and scooped the child into her arms. “Did you hear me?”

“Mm-hm,” Chenshi whined in confirmation. Her eyes were still glued to the window- looking for Lao, no doubt- and Charmaine carried her into the living room and set her on the couch. The flashes of light outside were getting more frequent and too close to the ground. She briefly wished for an underground bunker but figured that such a thing probably would not hold up against alien weapons.

A screech and a bang rumbled in the distance, and Chenshi started fidgeting. “What was that?”

Sitting down next to her daughter, Charmaine mustered up a smile. “Just a storm, Chenshi.”

The six-year-old looked a little doubtful, and Charmaine didn’t blame her. This “storm” had been raging for weeks on the horizon, getting worse each day. “Papa doesn’t like storms,” Chenshi grumbled, wriggling in her seat.

Charmaine crossed her arms to hide her shaking hands. Where was Lao? He should have at least called by now.

She started as a sharp ringing came from her pocket and fumbled with the phone for a second before putting it on speaker. “Lao?”

“Papa!” Chenshi exclaimed, a grin lighting up her face.

“Charmaine? Chenshi?” His voice was broken up by static and desperation. “I don’t...I don’t know what-” A burst of feedback made Chenshi clap her hands over her ears. “The White Whale...you weren’t…”

Part of her wanted to yell at her husband to get to the point, but she had a feeling that she already knew what he meant. _You weren’t chosen._

A cold fear settled in her chest as Lao continued, the grief palpable in his voice even through static. “They’re going to take off soon. They won’t...they won’t let me off. Damn it!” he yelled suddenly.

“Lao…”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I-”

...Nothing. The call cut off. Charmaine held still for a minute, clutching the phone tightly and hoping that Lao would call back, even just to finish that last sentence.

She let out a shaky breath and lowered the phone. What were they supposed to do now? This was...this was where they had placed all of their hopes.

The earth shook with what was presumably a nearby explosion, and Chenshi squeaked and climbed onto Charmaine’s lap. Charmaine held the child close, trying to form words of comfort. She parted her lips, but none of the false reassurances would come out.

“When’s Papa coming home?” Chenshi murmured into her shoulder.

The torrent outside was getting closer and closer… Charmaine steadied herself, letting none of her tears blur her voice. “We’ll see him. We just have to wait.”

With the remaining half of her heart, she hoped Lao would be okay. He would carry the pain for years to come, but if she had any hope remaining, all of it would be for him.

“I don’t like the storm,” Chenshi said, barely audible over the approaching din.

“Me neither,” Charmaine sighed, cradling her daughter’s head.

And so they waited.


End file.
